Live with Yuval and Hillai season 1
by shnoziyahu
Summary: in this fanfic,you can send questions for the characters,and we will answer. new chapter every Saturday.
1. intro

**Live with Yuval and Hillai**

Chapter 1-intro

Yuval: hello, animaniacs fans. I'm Yuval Zirler.

Hillai: and I'm Hillai Ben-Sason. If you can read Hebrew, you will probably see us in the "Wipeout" story…

Yuval: and if you can't read Hebrew, it's your problem. In this fanfiction you can send us questions about every animaniacs character you want, and the characters will answer.

Hillai: it's just like "questions, Questions, QUESTIONS" but with different hosts. And please, no sex, drugs, nudity, alcohol and smoking. Just keep this K+ rating. OK?

Yuval: oh, and do it quick, because there will be a new episode every Monday. Ok, bye."


	2. Yuval is a nerd

**Live with Yuval and Hillai**

Chapter 2-Yuval is a nerd

Yuval: "Hello. We are sorry that there wasn't any episode last Monday. We wanted to publish the first episode on Monday, but we even managed to do this on Sunday. Today at"Live with Yuval and Hillai", Wakko, Yakko, Dot, Katie, Mime and Pinky are joining us, and are going to answer all of the questions you sent in the last week."

Hillai: "the first question is from vampiremoon22. He/she asks:" Okay, I'll be the first to bite- because I'm a biter...  
>My question is this: How many pounds (or tons, if you prefer) of food (and other stuff) does Wakko consume on a daily basis?<br>(Bear in mind the episode where he ate too many meatballs and DIED!)  
>Here's another: What one inanimate object is Yakko most afraid of and why? (Just a silly question to get you thinking :) )<br>Just one more: Is Pinky part of a secret government organization that's trying to prevent Brain from taking over the world? (!) (You decide...)  
>Hope these questions help get you started! :)"<p>

Yuval: "I'm from Israel, so please-only kilograms ."

Wakko: "I think I eat about 30 or 40 kg of food every day, and 10 kg of other stuff. How many meatballs? I stopped counting when I reached 1,723, so I really don't know."

Yakko: "I think I'm most afraid of pies, because after one episode the mime got a tantrum and hit me, Wakko, Dot and Minerva with pies he purchased from . I understood him, he was quite angry after "Mime Time", but why us?"

Pinky: "Narf, you got me. I'm a secret agent of the Namibian government, and I'll start working when I'll learn that Namibia isn't a kind of a candy bar. Zort!"

Yuval: "OK. The next question is from unidentified-flying-otter. She asks:" Yay! I'm the author of questions Questions QUESTIONS! And I can't wait to read this fic. I'm happy that you mentioned my story in this! I have some questions of my own.

Wakko what instrument do you like playing the best?

Dot what do you think about the anorexic fics that people write about you?

Yakko how do you feel about all the OCs people make to go out with you?

Katie Kaboom how the heck did you get your weird powers?

Mime how do you feel about the way people treat you on the show?

That's it. Can't wait for your update"

Wakko: "my favorite instrument is a line of Kit-Kats on a table. Why? Because after you play, you can eat it!"

Dot: "These anorexic fics are just plain bullshit. I don't mean that I eat like Wakko, but I'm not (and I never was) anorexic. I weigh 30 kg, and that's the normal weight for toons."

Yakko: "If those OCs are blond, have a nice pair of legs, like to swivel their hips-I can go out with them. Otherwise-no, no, no, no, no,** NO**!"

Katie (In a fake British accent): "I got my weird powers when you-know-who came to my house and killed my parents."

Yuval: "Do you mean Voldemort? WTF?"

Katie: "Yes, Voldemort. That's why I got a strange scar on my leg, which looks just like the map of Europe. I know Harry Potter, and I even got his e-mail address. But somehow, that dumb woman, J.K. Rowling, decided that my last name wasn't good enough, and she decided that my name is Katie Bell. That's why you didn't know that I was in Hogwarts."

Mime: "I can't say they treated me well. I was in about 10 episodes-**JUST 10 FREAKING EPISODES-**and in every episode I was hit by something-anvils, mallets, etc. But I can't say they treated me badly, either. I got a special bonus for my salary every month, so I got even more money than the Warners."

Hillai: "And our last question is from animanizany. She asks:" Okay my question is for Yakko Warner. Who is your favorite cartoon girl? Wakko, how can you eat so much? And Dot, what is is that makes you so cute?"

Yakko: "I think it's obvious. My favorite cartoon girl is Hello Nurse."

Wakko: "I can eat so much because I'm hypoglycemic, sometimes I have munchie attacks. These things are normal for cartoonus characterus like us, but my doctor said he never saw someone like me."

Dot: "What do you mean by "makes me cute"? I was born cute! #%$^%%^(&& ^$$!#% #%*(*&%#% %$%#! ~``^^+_**&_$&_+!|# ||#%(*$#^"{!"

Yakko: "Wow. The last time she was so mad was on "Cutie and the beast". That's my cute little sister who said that! Good night everybody!"

Yuval: "Oh, and from now on we will publish new chapters every Monday **and Friday.** So please, please, please…"

Yakko: "Get a life foundation?"

Yuval: "No. please, please, please send us questions! Think about questions you want to ask the characters, and write a review for this story or send a privet message to shnoziyahu."

Hillai: "Till then, we're Hillai Ben-Sason and Yuval Zirler…"

Yuval: "The creators of the nyan cat, ahmed and salim and Seinfeld!"

Hillai: "**Just shut up!**"


	3. leave this keyboard you idiot!

Chapter 3- Hillai, leave the keyboard you stupid #!##^%&*&(*()!

Hillai: "Hi there, and welcome to the third episode of The Simpsons!"

Yuval: "Ehhh…Hillai, the name of the show is "Live With Yuval And Hillai".

Hillai: "Oops. Today at our show, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Slappy, Hello nurse and doctor scratchandsniff are joining us."

Yuval: "Ok. The first question is from pichicha 123. She asks-

"Hello, here goes nothing;

Yakko: If you were in a death life situation and the lives of your siblings were at stake would you give your own life to save em?

Dot: If you got one chance to blow someone up, who would it be?

Slappy Squirrel: You stated that the Robin Hood men in tights movie was horrible, what was the most awful part in your opinion?

Warners: If you could be in a crossover in a movie who would it be with?

Hello Nurse: How is that collage going for ya?

Scratchansniff: How come you have never tried to flirt with Hello Nurse? SHE WORKS FOR YOU FOR SANTA'S SAKE!"

Yakko: "I will give my life to save my siblings…"

Almost everyone else: "Awwwwwwww…"

Yakko: "but I prefer to give mister director's life to save them."

Dot: "I want to blow up Katie Kaboom."

Yuval: "Why?"

Dot: "How come she is cuter then me and blows up more people than me?"

Slappy: "Ok, I'm out of here."

Hillai: "Where do you think you're going?"

Slappy: "Didn't you hear? After Katie, Dot will blow me up!"

Yuval: "Wait a second, Slappy. You have to answer the next question."

Slappy: "What question?"

Yuval: "About "robin hood men in tights"?"

Slappy: "So listen, pichicha. **WHEN I SAY THAT A MOVIE IS HORRIBLE, I MEAN THAT THE WHOLE MOVIE IS HORRIBLE! ALL THE PARTS WERE AWFUL!"**

Hillai: "Ok. Warners, the next question is for you…"

Yakko: "If I have to choose a movie, the movies where we could be the most annoying are silent movies. You know, Charlie Chaplin and stuff like this."

Wakko: "I want a crossover with "this is Sparta". Or the "nyan cat".

Yuval: "This isn't a movie."

Wakko: "So "robin hood men in tights". Just for Slappy."

Dot: "I prefer a crossover with one of the Disney films. Sounds hilarious."

Hello nurse: "It's going fine in that collage. A 157 IQ really helps here."

Scratchandsniff: "I tried to flirt with here. She always slapped me."

Yuval: "Ok. The next and last question is from animanizanny. She asks:

"Alright hey again. My next question is just for Yakko. In my story Royal Pains, you have to choose between being forced to marry or losing your royal throne. If this really happened to you, would you actually marry to save you and your sibs from poverty? I ask because I'd like to see a different opinion. By the way, am I getting your character down so far? Tell me!"

Yakko: "I have to hurry, there's a new episode of "myth busters", so I'll just say: yes, no."

Yuval: "That's all, folks! Right after us- a 90 years old man talking with 80 years old people about anti-aging, a doco series about a woman from Nebraska that grew a very large lemon in her house, a 5-hours-long British documentary film that claims that Israelis are terrorists and the hammas can kill as much Israeli innocent people as he want, and a new episode of "Seinfeld", when the six from "Friends" declared a war against "Seinfeld" because this show isn't funny, and the discussion about it in the united comedy shows (UCS), where animaniacs was in favour, Frasier and Wipeout were against, and Family Matters was absent.

Hillai: "I just want you to remember- from now on, there are new episodes every Monday and Friday- so please, please, please…"

Wakko: "Don't touch dr. scratchandsniff's PEZ dispenser?"

Hillai: "No. please, just send us questions- send a privet massage to shnoziyahu or write a review!"

Yuval: "Till then, I'm Yuval Zirler…"

Hillai: "And I'm Hillai Ben Sason, the creators of this fanfic."

**Really, please send us questions so we can publish more chapters of this fanfic!**


	4. i had a name for this chapter

Live with Yuval and Hillai, chapter 4- I had an idea for a name to this chapter but I can't say it, the Mossad is forbidding me

Hillai: "Hi there and welcome to the fourth chapter of live with yuval and hillai, the fanfic that makes fun of everything- men, women, IPods, that hot…uh… elf (?) From "gee it sure boring around here", and Ronald McDonald from "Ran Ran Ru", and don't forget the "angry birds peace treaty"!"

Yuval: "today at our show, we are joined by Yakko, Wakko, Dot, dr. scratchandsniff, Hello nurse, Skippy, Slappy, the Mime, Pinky, the brain and Minerva. So the first question is from mwang, who asks:

"Ok so like yakko how does it feel to be FIRED?

Ok so warners where do u live now?

Ok so wakko how do you get food for your...extensive appetite if u r jobless?

Ok so scratchy are you Austrian or German?

Ok so hello nurse why do u always where purple eyeshadow?

Ok so Skippy um...well hi that's really all i have to say to you, you awesome squirrel...boy...squirrel...um...yeah.

Ok so slappy why are you so violent sorry if an episode explains it I haven't seen many cause I just haven't

so hey mime how does it feel to get squished by a bus?

So pinky what goals do have in life?

So brain what exactly do you plan to do once you take over the world, and why do you want to take over the world so stinking badly? Doesn't it get, oh I don't know, OLD?

Cast: do you like phineas and ferb and are you excited for the movie? I AM I AM! ook so like anyway...who is Christopher Walken anyway? "

Yakko: "Fried? OMG! I thought it's Animaniacs, not "happy tree friends"!"

Yuval: "She wrote FIERD."

Yakko: "Oh. We didn't feel bad when they canceled the show. The Warner bros. really care of their former characters- they still give us money, we have special discounts in Acme stores…"

Dot: "And we still live in the water tower."

Wakko: "And guess what? They told us there will be a new animaniacs web show, so they started filming. So that's where we have the money from."

Otto: "I am a proud Austrian. I like schnitzel, and I hate Jews and Muslims."

Yuval: "**WHAT?**"

Otto: "sorry, it's an Austrian tradition."

Hello nurse: "I was separated from my parents in Germany…"

Hillai: "I didn't know you're German!"

Hello nurse: "Yes, but it doesn't belong to my story. Well, I was separated from my parents when I was a little girl, so that's why I put my purple eyeshadow- so they can recognize me."

Almost everyone: "Awwwwwwwww…"

Slappy: "Is this a Disney film or what? First chicken boo, then her!"

Hello nurse: "Just kidding, sorry. They say that purple eyeshadow makes you look cuter…"

Dot: "#$^#$^$R^&%&*&(*)((_()&% **no one can be cuter than me!**"

Then dot blew up hello nurse, and that thing became a fight. A huge fight. Anvils, mallets, pies. Yuval and Hillai ran out of the studio.

**4 hours later**

Hillai: "So what about the questions?"

Skippy (for mwang): "That's all you have to say? Just this? I feel really depressed."

Slappy: "The answer to my question is long, but I'll tell it:

_When I was seven my father died_

_And mother died a long time ago…_"

Yuval: "I regret I even asked you."

Mime: "You ask me how I felt when I was squished by a bus. Well, mwang, I'll give you 5 guesses.

Number one- I felt like someone is pushing me into a swimming pool- WRONG.

Number two- I felt like I have a warm shower in a cold winter night- WRONG AGAIN.

Number three- I felt like someone is throwing popcorn at me- WRONG.

Number four- I felt like I felt when I won the "spelling bee" when I was on second grade- WRONG.

Number five- I felt horrible, I had aches in all the parts of my body, I had 5 broken ribs, a broken leg and 2 broken hands- CORRECT! You see- if I'll give you enough tries, you'll guess."

Minerva: "Oh my god! I didn't know you can talk!"

Mime: "like duh! Did you think that mimes can't talk in their real lives?"

Pinky: "I have lots of goals in my life- like the one Iniesta scored against the Netherlands in the final stage of the world cup in 2010…"

Hillai: "She meant GOALS, TARGETS."

Pinky: "Oh. So my target in my life, after I learned that Namibia isn't a kind of a candy bar, is to join the organization and prevent brain from taking over the world. Narf!"

Brain: "I want to take over the world, because when I'll rule the world I'll start a new religion, which believes that I am god, John Lennon, Simon Cowell and Lisa Kudrow are my messengers."

Yuval: "That's doesn't even makes sense. John Lennon is dead."

Brain: "Are you idiot? Most of the people agree that John is alive!"

Yuval: "You're wrong. Everyone agree that John Lennon was murdered in 1980, and some of them (not me) believe that Paul McCartney is dead."

Brain: "oops…"

Minerva: "This is the worst show ever! I watched "Avatar the air bender" and "Frasier", but this is the worst."

Yuval: "Ok. And the next question- oops, we don't have any… so please send us questions! Please, please, please…"

Wakko: "Don't call her Dottie?"

Hillai: "No. please, please, please send us questions!

Yuval: "That's all, folks! Right after us- the first episode of our spin off's spin off, "Pinky. Elmira and the brain", at "Kimmy Jimmel live" Kimmy will interview a man from Vermont that made a research about the ways Kenny from "south park" died, and the episode of "Joey Python's flying circus", "the one where Phoebe dates the colonel". Till then, I'm Yuval Zirler…"

Hillai: "and I'm hillai ben sason.


	5. wazzup!

**Live with Yuval and Hillai**

Chapter 5- wazzup?

Yuval: "Wazzuuuuuuuup?"

Hillai: "Wazzuuuuuuuup?"

Yuval: "Nothing. Why did you ask?"

Hillai: "Because we have a few announcements. First of all, for the sailors- it's faster in an airplane!"

Yuval: "And I heard that a baker was caught stealing pies from his bakery. Remember- cream doesn't pie! And our last announcement, for our readers in Latvia- can you please tell me where it is? Thank you."

Hillai: "Welcome to our fanfic! Wazzup? Today at "live with Yuval and Hillai", we have lots of questions to answer, so I'll just say that today, we'll be joined by Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Hello nurse, Slappy, Skippy, Mime and Pinky."

Yuval: "Well, our first question is from animanizanny who asks:

"Sorry I have no question .I just thought I'd tell you I LOVE that Dot blew Hello Nurse up! Booya!"

Dot: "I really happy that you loved that."

Hello nurse: "And I don't."

Dot: "Who asked you?"

Yuval: "Eh…the next question is from pichicha123 who asks:

"Hello Nurses!

For my first question I have to ask the Warners:

Have any of you EVER had suicidal thoughts?

Slappy: If you had the opportunity to marry someone who would it be?

Yakko: What do you think of the shows of today like the "amazing world of gumball" "mighty Bee" etc?

Dot: If you had to date either Peter Pan (the 1953 Peter Pan) or Robin Hood who of the tights clad men would you choose?"

Yakko: "Suicidal thoughts? Seriously, what in hell? We never had suicidal thoughts, right, sibs?"

Wakko: "Do you know how many fans will suicide if we'll do it?"

Dot: "Yup. I also never had these thoughts. Suicide is never the answer. Unless you hear Rebecca Black's "Friday"."

Slappy: "If I only had the opportunity, I will marry Ralph the guard. Just a typical red- neck."

Hillai: "Uh…Slappy? He isn't red neck."

Slappy: "What a bummer. So I'll marry Johnny Dep."

Hillai: "and Yakko, what about your question? Yakko?"

Mime: "He fainted when he heard his question."

Yuval: "I have an idea. YAKKO, MINERVA IS HERE!"

Yakko: "What? Hello mink!"

Hillai: "Just sit here in answer this question."

Yakko: "All of the cartoons today are crappy. WHERE IS MINERVA?"

Yuval: "She'll be here after the show."

Dot: "I think I'll date Thomas O'Malley, because both Robin Hood and peter pan are from really bad movies. I prefer the "Aristocats".

Hillai: "Our last question is from mwang who asks:

"Well sorry Skippy didn't mean to depress you. Fine here's a question: what's your favorite kind of nut? There, yah happy?

Also, wait, did the mime just talk?

Also, hey pinky would you be disturbed if I told you my best friend wants a date with you?

"

Skippy: "Wow, what's my favorite nut? I think that walnut."

Mime: "Yes, I CAN talk. Who said that mimes can't talk outside their jobs, in their real lives?"

Pinky: "Gee. Narf! I don't really like dates. They taste horrible."

Yuval: "DATES. GO OUT WITH SOMEONE."

Pinky: "Oh. If she wanna date with me, it's great! But just choose a date! Hahahahaha!"

Yuval: "And our next question is…"

Hillai: "Yuval, we don't have any. That's all, folks! Our next chapter will be on Monday, August 15th. "

Yuval: "Right after us- a new episode of "sex in the city", a public information film that describes how not to be seen, and a new episode of "master mind". Here's part of it:

"What can't you find in the biblical zoo in Jerusalem?"

"Visitors!"

"Correct. He died tragic death and we will always remember him. Who is he?"

"Kenny!"

"Correct. What is red and green and it's spinning?"

"A frog in a blender?"

"Half Shrek on a carousel."

Yuval: "Till Monday, please, please, please…"

Hello nurse: "don't annoy Mime when he's angry?"

Hillai: "No. please send us questions!"


	6. don't panic

**Live with Yuval and Hillai**

Chapter 6- don't panic

Yuval: "Hi there. Exactly at 8 PM, channel 42 (our channel) will stop it's transmission for 30 seconds in remembrance to all the victims of the bird-pig conflict. The hundreds of birds shut into stone walls, the thousands of pigs died while their houses were collapsed, and the millions of people that now can't concentrate in their work."

**30 seconds later**

Hillai: "Hi and welcome to our show, and thanks for all of our reviews. Today we are joined by…"

Yuval: "Arthur Dent, Ford perfect and Trillian."

Hillai: "Nice try. We're joined by Yakko, Otto, Dot, Wakko, Slappy, Mime and Hello Nurse."

Yuval: "Wow. The Mime is always here. He was in (I think) 4 chapters. It's pretty much for a minor character."

Hillai: "Our first question comes from SideShowJazz1 who asks:

"OK, questions:

Yakko: I absolutely love you! Do you like girls with green eyes and dark blonde hair? That's what I look like.

Dr Scratchandsniff: Why do you always get so angry with the Warners? Your temper is unrealistically short for a psychiatrist.

Dot: What's wrong with Dottie?"

Yakko: "Well, my dating rules are simple- if you're pretty, there's no problem."

Otto: "I am actually really calm as a psychiatrist. The reason that I am so angry at the Warners is that they are the only people in the world that can annoy me. My temper isn't short most of the time."

Dot: "I don't have to answer. Just don't call me Dottie."

Yuval: "Dot, you actually HAVE to answer."

Dot: "It's because I … ehhhhhhhhh… a little help?"

Yakko: "No."

Yuval: "So I see that you don't have an answer. The next question is from… oh my god! Its SideShowJazz1 again! She asks:

"Did you not get my last review? It's OK, I've had that problem before too. As for more questions:

Hello Nurse: Were you always that pretty? Or did you have cosmetic surgery before you got on "Animaniacs"?"

Hillai: "Hello nurse, what do you want to say to SideShowJazz1?"

Hello nurse: "You shouldn't ask these things. It's an offence. It's just like I'll ask Wakko why is he so gross, or I'll ask Dot why is she such a brat… all of my beauty is natural!"

Dot: "Seriously, what's wrong with you? !$ %#^$^*(^(^^*$%&) %#%&$*! Thank god I just bought these explosives from Slappy. Get ready to die!"

**BOOM!** Dot blew up hello nurse, smiled and said: "It's never gets older."

Hillai: "Oh gosh. Our next question is from pichicha. She asks:

"Hello, ITS ME AGAIN!

Warners: Have you watched an episode of the Bleach series? If so, which was it and what was your favorite character?

Slappy: What is your favorite book?

Mime: Hey mime, first off, I wanted to tell you that you are THE CUTEST THING EVER! I swear, every time I see you in mime time (I bought the animaniacs first season a few weeks ago!) I just go like 'AWWWW' and want to hug you! Then you get hit by a truck or something (which I think is cruel) actually I can't help doing that with a lot of the Animaniacs cast, what do you think?

Warners: Have you read the Artemis Fowl book series or just one of the books? If you have then would you like to go into them to lighten the mood a little? Because I AM pretty sure you would make EVERYTHING so much easier if you cooperated with the characters AFTER messing with them of course.

Hello Nurse: What's you real name? What Warner sibling to you like the most? If one of them got sick do you think you'd go all motherly mode on them?

Scratchansniff: Do you like being bald? Do you go to get shinny headed on Yakko's World of Baldness? What do you think of the Warners when they are not with you? Has it ever occurred to you in the phycology of your job that the Warners MAY have hyperactive problems and that they CAN'T stop jumping around because of some problem, like trauma! I mean seriously! They are little kids that spent 60 years of their lives locked up in a water tower, and then when they manage to escape every adult is against them, and they are being chased by Ralph all the time (they seem to enjoy all of those things, but oh what the heck, give me an answer will you?)

That's all Folks!"

Yuval: "First of all, pichicha, please don't drink the 15 cups of coffee you probably drank before you wrote this review. You will end like the cast of "friends"… and Warners, can you answer the question?"

Yakko: "Yes. My favorite character is the loituma…ehhhh, leekspin girl. She's the only one I know from that show."

Wakko: "Me too!"

Dot: "Me three!"

Slappy: "My favorite book is "How to blow up people" by Yasser Majaief. Next question."

Mime: "Wow, gee, thank you. Really. I thought most of the fans of the show love the Warners or the nurse… I glad that at least one fan of the show likes me. But I didn't understand: what are you trying to ask me? Is it about what I think about the show? I didn't understand."

Wakko: "I didn't read those books so I can't answer your question."

Yakko: "Me either."

Dot: "I actually took one from Katie kaboom. I fell asleep after I read half of the first line. This book sucks."

Hello nurse: "Wow. I never had to reveal so many of my secrets… first of all- Biekel. Helena Biekel. That's my name. Second question- it's hard to say. They aren't such sexist brats as they showed in "animaniacs", but Yakko is sometimes annoying and Dot is always blowing me up. I think that Wakko is my favorite. Third question- the answer is yes, without any exceptions."

Otto: "The Warners are probably the craziest people on this planet. I can't say they're good, but I can't say they're bad either. But I can say that you can't be bored when these little things are around. Your theory about why the Warners are acting like this is interesting, and I have to check this. And the last question is a rhetoric one. It's just like asking Helena if she cried when Michael Jackson died."

Yuval: "What?"

Helena: "Holly crap. I thought you could keep the fact that I'm a fan of Michael Jackson as a secret."

Hillai: "Right after us- a movie about a young wizard named Harry Potter that was sent by his lord to find a ring hidden by the child of Poseidon and a few blue people, on a sinking ship. After that- new episodes of "little mosque on the prairie" and "traffic lights" and an old episode of a spinoff of a spinoff of a spinoff- "Elmira and the brain".

Yuval: "That's all, folks!"


	7. it's gonna be legendary!

**Live with Yuval and Hillai**

Chapter 7- it's gonna be legendary!

Yuval: "Hi there. Exactly at 8 PM, channel 95 (our channel) will stop it's transmission for 30 seconds in the remembrance of Kenny McCormick.

**30 seconds later**

Yuval: "Hello to all of our viewers! Today at our show we have a very special episode- because now, all of the characters are going to answer questions that you sent. At least the first two. The others are just for specific characters."

Hillai: "That means were joined by the Warners, Minerva, Paul (for those who didn't read "the amazing race", that's the mime's real name), Otto, Helena (for those who didn't read the last chapter, that's the real name of hello nurse), Slappy, Skippy, Pinky and the Brain, the godfeathers, Buttons, Mindy, Rita, Runt, Flavio, Marita, mister Skullhead, Ralph, Thaddeus plotz, Chicken boo, Colin (Randy Beamen's friend) and Katie Kaboom."

Yuval: "And our first question comes from Animanizanny, who asks:

"Okay after much consideration, I have come up with a question. For the entire cast, what was the best thing that ever happened on the show to each of you?"

Yuval: "so what is your favorite skit or song?"

Yakko: "My fave was "king Yakko"."

Wakko: "And mine was in "The return of the great Wakkoroti".

Dot: "My favorite skit was "acquaintances".

Minerva: "I can't decide what was my favorite skit. I enjoyed them all."

Paul: "I also can't decide, but from exactly the opposite reason- there wasn't any episode I wasn't hit by something."

Otto: "My fave was the two note song."

Helena: "my favorite song was "hello nurse".

Slappy: "Mine is "bully for Skippy".

Skippy: "Mine to!"

Pinky: "I don't know what my best skit was. Maybe the one Wakko said. I always wanted to play an instrument!"

Brain: "Mine was "Spellbound".

Bobby, Pesto and Squit: "Our favorite skit was "Girlfeathers"!

Yakko: "And let me guess, Buttons and Mindy's fave was "lookit the fuzzy heads" and skullhead's was "Skullhead Boneyhands", Flavio and Marita's one was "Hercule Yakko".

Runt: "And my favorite skit? "When Rita met Runt". Defiantly."

Rita: "Yup, and also mine."

Runt: "You're a good dog, Rita."

Rita: "Runt, I told you a thousand times, I'm a cat!"

Yuval: "Let's cut this. Ralph, you are next."

Ralph: "Duh, eh… my favorite skit was my wedding. I like chicken!"

Thaddeus: "And my fave? The one with the politically correct. In 2001 I was diagnosed with cancer, and the doctor said that if I was continuing with smoking, I was dead. Now I'm healthy, thank god."

Hillai: "And chicken Boo?"

Minerva: "He can't talk. But I know his favorite skits were "Yakko's world" and the parody of "Forest Gump".

Colin: "My fave is "The big wrap party tonight".

Katie: "And mine was "Wakko's America".

Yuval: "Ok. The next question is from Yasser Majayef who asks:

"Hi there! I have a question for every cast member- what is your favorite and least favorite character?"

Hillai: "just say the names. Don't say why."

Yakko: "Helena, Thaddeus."

Wakko: "Dot, chicken Boo."

Dot: "Wakko, the Mime."

Helena: "How can't you love the mime? He's maybe the cutest male character in this show!"

Yakko, Wakko and Dot: "Say what?"

Then they blew up Helena. Again. She said: "It gets old. Just stop it…" Dot shouted: "It never gets old!" while Wakko hit her with a mallet, Yakko threw pies at her and Otto and Thaddeus tried to help her, so they got attacked too. All the other characters escaped.

**5 hours later**

Hillai: "OK, so we'll continue. Minerva?"

Minerva: "My favorite character is the Mime. We started dating after the show was over. And my least favorite? Mindy."

Paul: "My fave is Minerva, my least fave- Thaddeus."

Otto: "Ralph, Pesto."

Helena: "Ralph (sorry mime…you're the second one…), Dot."

Slappy: "Skippy, Bobby."

Skippy: "Colin, Brain."

Pinky: "Brain, Rita."

Brain: "Yakko, Runt."

Bobby: "Pinky, Thaddeus."

Pesto: "Rita, Squit."

Squit: "Bobby, Pesto."

Buttons: "Skullhead, Marita."

Mindy: "Silly Buttons, Runt."

Skullhead: "Mime, Flavio."

Flavio: "Marita, Slappy."

Marita: "Flavio, Brain."

Rita: "Runt, Squit."

Runt: "Rita, Otto."

Ralph: "Helena, and, uh…..uh….uh…"

**An hour later**

Ralph: "And my least favorite character is…uh…Minerva."

Minerva: "WHAT?"

Yuval: "Shut up. We don't want another fight here."

Colin: "Skippy, Katie Kaboom."

Katie: "Yuval, Colin."

Yuval: "You can't choose me."

Katie: "so Hillai."

Hillai: "You can't choose me either."

Katie: "So Wakko."

Hillai: "That's fine."

Yuval: "That means that the least popular character is Thaddeus, and the most popular- a tie between Helena, Wakko, Paul, Ralph, Skippy and Rita."

Hillai: "And our next letter comes from pichicha. Again. She asks:

"Hi PEOPLE! I'M BACK! HAHAHA!

Let's see what questions, what questions? AHHHHHHHHH! Sorry, I didn't drink 15 coffee cups the last time, so I thought to try it out, I got the 15 cups of coffee, a piece of cake, and a few sugar packets to top it all off!"

Hillai: "Oh no."

"And now I am sOoOo hyped up! But also! I AM SO HAPPY! AHHHHHH!

Anyway, here are my question:

Warners: How can you not like Artemis Fowl? He's so FREAKING AWESOME! He's like a cockroach HE NEVER DIES! On the first book he got bombed with a thing that could kill off anything alive and survived! But enough of that, my question for you is; what is the worst punishment Plotzy could give ya?

Plotz: Hey! Wazzup? So, what would you do if you ran out of money?

Slappy: Have you ever had a sugar rush like me? If you have, how did it feel? (I FEEL AWESOME! LIKE RIDING A ROLLER-COASTER WHILE EATING COTTON CANDY AND SWIMMING IN A HONEY POOL!)

Dot: What do you think of Mell Gibson now that he's so old and racist?

Yakko: Who of all the people that has asked questions do you think could last more in a competition of talking with you? (Even if its obvious you would win)

GOODNIGHT PEOPLE! HAPPY PIKLES DIPPED IN HONEY AND BUTTER DAY!"

Yakko: "The worst punishment he could give me is to shut up for a day."

Wakko: "And the worst one he could give me is to take off my hat."

Dot: "and mine- to say my full name."

Plotz: "If I'll run out of money, I will fire Otto, Helena and Ralph."

Otto, Helena and Ralph: "Say what?"

Then they start to attack him, just as if they were the angry birds and Thaddeus was the pig. (Otto was the yellow bird, Helena was the black one, and Ralph was the obese red.)

Yuval: "Gimme two tickets to Israel! Those people are insane! Yes, in first class!"

**2 hours later**

Slappy: "Actually, I had a sugar rush after I ate that snack Skippy brought home. I felt like I was going to a Justin Bibber concert, trying to find a place to puke, and then vomiting on the selector's pants."

Dot: "Actually, after all of those years, I became obsessed with Johnny Depp. I'm not racist. But someone else is…" she said as she pointed at Helena.

Yuval: "No, no, no, no… don't blow her up! That's really enough violence for this chapter."

Yakko: "And the answer to my question- defiantly you, pichicha. Especially after the 15 cups of coffee."

Yuval: "And our next question comes from animanizanny, who asks:

"YEA! Dot blew her up again! Thanks! Sorry nurse I just don't really like you...maybe it's the attitude. Anyways, Dot Warner rocks!"

Hillai: "Our next REAL question comes from mwang, who asks:

"Question for dr scratchansniff: have u ever seen hello nurse kissing walnuts with black lipstick?

Question for hello nurse: can ur earwax sing?"

Seriously, what did you smoke?"

Helena: "That reminds me the time I lived in Amsterdam…"

Yuval: "And here goes our K+ rating. WHY?"

Hillai: "Let's cut this off before we will get an M rating, or even MA. And THAT'S ALL, FOLKS!"

Yuval: "Right after us- a documentary movie about the Spanish inquisition at 8:00 PM…"

Hillai: "Nobody expects the Spanish inquisition!"

Yuval: "Let me finish, dude. And then a new episode of friends, "The one where they discover that Joey is Jewish, Ross appears in Guinness world record book after he broke the world record in "guitar hero" and they all infected with flu from Monica", that's at 9:00 PM. And then- special news report about a bomb that is going to explode in KACL radio station in Seattle at about 9:30 PM. And then- a new episode of Mastermind at 10:00 PM. Let's watch part of it:

"Today are playing: Helena from Montana, Madison from Wisconsin and John from California (HA!), but now- the first contestant is Sharon from New York! Sharon, your first question is: what were the results of the UN decision number 7762?"

"52 in favor, 24 absent, 10 abstaining and 89 against."

"Correct! What's the name of the newest episode of friends?"

"The one where they discover that Joey is Jewish, Ross appears in Guinness world record book after he broke the world record in "guitar hero" and they all infected with flu from Monica."

"Correct! Richard the snail died in what age?"

"A month!"

"Correct. What is my son doing on Wednesdays?"

"Working out in the gym."

"Correct. What is my shoe size?"

"42 European."

"Correct. Where does my daughter have a scar?"

"On her forehead!"

"Correct. Am I going to shoot you now?"

"No."

"Incorrect." **BOOM.**


	8. good night and big balls!

**Live with Yuval and Hillai**

Chapter 8- good night and big balls!

Yuval: "Hi there. Exactly at 8 PM, channel 39 (our channel) will stop it's transmission for 30 seconds in the remembrance of the smelly cat from Phoebe Buffay's song, that died yesterday."

**30 seconds later**

Hillai: "Hello, salaam, shalom, aloha, ciao, halo, dia duit, tere, hallo, zdravei, hej, pryvit, pershendetje, allo, kaixo, pryvitannie, hyalo, qvela t'ema tsakit'khulad, ola, szia, namaste, helo, xin chao, merhaba, geia sou, a gut yar, konichiwa, sveiki, lorem, bonjour, zdravo, hei, ni hao, ahoj, hola, marhaba, czesc, kumusta, eladaru, anyeonghaseyo, bok, alo, privet and swasdi! (Wow, Google translate sure hates me now.) Today we have lots of reviews to answer…if you call two reviews "a lot"…"

Yuval: "Today we are joined by Katie Kaboom, the Warners, Slappy, Skippy, Minerva, Otto, Helena and Paul (the mime)."

Hillai: "Wow. People are really obsessed with the mime. He appeared in 5 chapters, not including the special one."

Yuval: "Our next letter comes from sideshowjazz1, who asks:

"Hi! OK, I have a question for Katie Kaboom: I'm just like you in age and gender, but you have a much shorter temper than me. Why exactly is that?

Love this by the way!"

Katie: "Actually, I was a normal-tempered teenager, until that day in May 1992… the day… where "The Cosby show" ended. After that, I couldn't trust anyone and my tamper became short."

Hillai: "Ok. Our next question comes from pichicha123, who asks:

"Hello People! I ran out of sugar! And almost got grounded for a month because of that stunt, but it was TOTALLY worth it!

Anyway, here are my question":

Warners: Where are your parents? Dead? Alive? On an eternal cruise with Johnny Depp and Emma Watson? WHERE ARE THEY? Are they as crazy as you are? Is that why you are so crazy? Because of genes?

Slappy: How would you like to die? With a big BOOM in a cartoon, or peacefully in your sleep?

Skippy: What would you do if Slappy died?

Minerva: What song describes you best?

Yakko: What was the most painful emotional, psychological, and physical thing that has ever happened to you?

Scratchansniff: Hey doc! Have you checked the theory I told you about? What was your conclusion?

Hello Nurse: What do you think makes the Warners so crazy (you study medicine, I am sure you can come up with a smart answer)

Mime: I printed a picture of you and showed it to practically everyone in my grade (were are over 120 students in my grade plus 8 teachers) and over 60 percent of the students thought you were cute, the other percentage were some boy and a few girls who though you were okay, most of my teachers (female) thought you were the cutest thing ever (My teacher: Aw! he's so cute! what's he called?) my two male teachers thought you were okay (Ah... He's okay I guess), and that was only in MY grade! What do you think of that (the amount of people who think you are cute even if they have no idea of what Animaniacs even is?)

That's all folks!"

Yuval: "Hmmm… it's pretty strange that even if you aren't on a sugar rush, you still act like someone who is on a sugar rush."

Yakko: "Our parents are alive. They live in Seattle, and they are just as crazy as us. Their names are Jordan and Jasmine Warner."

Wakko: "We discovered that we have a large family- two cousins in Italy, one in New York, an aunt in Reno, an uncle in Colorado and other cousins in Anchorage."

Dot: "We have cousins from lots of other places- actually, every OC that is a cartoonus characterus like us is our cousin."

Slappy: "You probably don't know the toon physics. Toons can't die. Never. The machine that they say that can kill toons- just an urbane legend. But if I'll have to choose- I'll die peacefully in my sleep."

Skippy: "Slappy told you that toons can't die"

Minerva: "The song that describes me the best is "Leaving on a jet plane". That's describing what I want the most- get on a jet plane and go back to my family in Poland. Tato, mamo, jestem z powrotem!"

Yuval: "Can we please have a translation?"

Minerva: "Nope."

Yakko: "I think the answer to my question is obvious- Dot's fake death in "Wakko's wish".

Otto: "I think that your theory is wrong, because the Warner brothers…ya, and their sister too, didn't have any trauma. So that's not the reason for their zany behavior."

Helena: "I think that the Warner brothers and sister are just hyperactive."

Paul: "Wow, and I thought I am the least respected character in this show… let's leave it to Flavio."

Yuval: "Ok. That's the end of our show… and now- the forecast. The temperatures tonight are- 39,42,47,57,66,79,83 and the extra number-9! For those of you preferring Celsius degrees, you should press the C key on your remote; it's next to the language button."

Hillai: "That's all, folks! Right after us- special news report at 9 PM- the letters X and Q kwitted the ABC today! The letter H's reply- "We will made an appointment in siks days from now in order to fiks this situation. I have a kwestion for you: "WHY?"

At 9:30 PM-a new episode of friends: "The one where Rachel accidentally kills Phoebe's webkinz, Joey, Ross and Monica decide to make a band called "the anonymous", and Chandler still has the flu from the previous episode".

At 10 PM- a new episode of "mastermind". Let's watch part of it:

"Hello. Today the contestants are: Jerry Seinfeld from New York, Phoebe Buffay from New York, and Buster bunny from Burbank, California. But the first contestant- Charlie Romero from Tiny Tower, my ipad. Ok, Charlie, your first question is-a beautiful sauce!"

"Hot sauce!"

"Correct. An Islamic country that doesn't end in –stan."

"There aren't."

"Incorrect. The answer is United Kingdom. Next question-it has bite marks on it!"

"Uhhh….."

"The tip of a pencil! Identify the song- E, G, F, Cm, D, F, CDm."

"Toto's "Africa"!"

"Correct. Who is Kukuyama Platner?"

"My girlfriend!"  
>"Correct. Next question- Percy Jackson is addicted to-"<p>

"Schweppes!"

"Correct. The answer for every question is-"

"42!"

"Incorrect. The answer is Friedrich Nietzsche. Next question- what is 47 times 83?"

"Friedrich Nietzsche!"

"Correct."


	9. how you doin?

**Live with Yuval and Hillai**

Chapter 9-how you doin'?

Yuval: "Exactly at 8 PM, channel 79 (our channel) will stop its transmission for 30 seconds in the remembrance of those two stupid terrorists that exploded an hour before the time because they didn't want to switch to "Zionist time". Let's hope the Hamas will repeat this mistake again and again in order to clear the world from terror."

**30 seconds later**

Hillai: "Hi and welcome to our show! We are joined today by the Warner brothers, Otto, Slappy, Helena, Thaddeus, Minerva, Skullhead, Mime and Katie."

Yuval: "Our first question is from sideshowjazz who asks-

"Like it! Well, I've run out of questions for now, but I'll keep reading!"

Hillai: "Hmmm… what a hard question. Our next one comes from…oh no, it's pichicha again. She asks:

"Hey people! I am back!

So...

ehh...

I got nothing,

SO HERE ARE MY QUESTIONS!

Warners: What is your favorite, the mallet or the anvil?

Scratchansniff: Do you like being bald?

Slappy: Where did the writers get the idea for the quip "dynamite down your pants"

Hello Nurse: What do you do on your free time?

Warners: Why are you guys so eager to answer the phone?

Plotz: What is it with you and money?

Minerva: Why are you blonde if your body's fur is white?

Yakko: What is the most horrible thing that could happen to the Animaniacs cast in your opinion?

Dot: Why do you think you are so cute? (I mean seriously, I could dress your brothers up in your outfit and I wouldn't see the difference except for the height!)

That's all folks!"

Wakko: "my favorite is the anvil. The anvil can be larger if you want- it's the toon physics."

Dot: "I prefer the monster. But if I have to choose from those options, I'll pick the anvil."

Yakko: "Me too."

Otto: "What kind of question is that? It's like asking Helena if she enjoys being blow up by Dot. I hate being bald!"

Slappy: "I invented this idea. That's the idea I used in my old movies! It's never gets old. It's just the classic cartoon part- just like the anvil."

Helena: "In my free time I usually go to parties, night clubs, comedy clubs…or reading Tolstoy or Agnon."

Wakko: "We are so eager to answer the phone because if we won't, Plotz will fire us and we will be alone with no house and no money just like the movie about my wish and then we will think we'll die from hunger but we can't die so we will be poor and hungry for eternity and no one will remember us anymore!"

Yakko: "Sorry, he also had a sugar rush."

Plotz: "I just like money! Money, cash, dollars, bucks, money, money and even more money! I want to be rich and important!"

Minerva: "That's a good question. I also asked this question, and I think it's because I was drawn like that. They also say that blondes are more attractive… and I'm very surprised that you don't have a crush on me."  
>Yuval: "Didn't you know that I'm Katie's friend?"<br>Minerva: "Ok."

Yakko: "The worst things that could happen is that I will lose my voice, wakko will die from a heart attack, dot will drink diet coke, Helena will discover that her diploma is fake and will have to work in McDonalds and the mime will commit suicide."

Dot: "I am just cute."

Hillai: "Um… Ok. Our next question comes from Yasser Majayef, who asks:

"Hi! I have one question for the warners- let's say you have to play "truth or dare" with the cast of a sitcom, but you can choose between friends and Seinfeld. Which one will you choose?

Skullhead- what is your real name?

For those of the cast who want to answer this question-what is the real question of life, universe and everything?

Minerva- wait, are you from Poland? OMFG!"

Dot: "If we will have to choose, I'll choose to play with the cast of "friends". They're way funnier than Seinfeld."

Hillai: "And what is skullhead's name?"

Yuval: "He can't talk, so just guess till he nods his head."  
>Dot: "Nick? Brian? Paul? Ringo? Ahmed? David? Jordan? Joey?"<p>

Yakko: "Ronald? Harry? Vincent? Bobby? James? Jack? Jonathan? Patrick? Vladimir? Mike? Eugene? Dylan? Johnny? Bob? Ralph? Benny? Tom? Richard? Donald?"

Wakko: "John."

Katie: "How did you know?"  
>Wakko: "I just guessed."<p>

Katie: "So my question will be "what is red, green and spinning".

Mime: "Mine will be "what's the number of people that hate the Monty python's flying circus."

Wakko: "How many roads must a man walk down?"

Yakko: "I love this song!"

Minerva: "And yes, I am polish. I am just like the stereotypes- I am beautiful but antipathy. "

Yuval: "That's all, folks! Right after us- a new episode of friends, "The one where Joey breaks Ross' world record in guitar hero, Phoebe become addicted to coke flavored bubble gum, and they all have a food fight in the end because Chandler accidentally hits Monica" at 8:30 PM, and at 9 PM- a special news report about aliens from Mars that sent a message to random people in the world: "don't have a cow, man!", and a documentary movie about people creating documentary movies about strange subjects just because they need money at 10 PM."

Hillai: "And please, please, please…"

Katie: "Don't try making an animaniacs stew at home?"

Hillai: "No. just send us questions! We can't rely on pichicha!""


	10. 10 hour energy for 29 95!

**Live with Yuval and Hillai**

Chapter 10- 10 hour energy for 29.95$!

Yuval: "Hi there. Exactly at 8 PM, channel 13 (our channel) will stop its transmission for 30 seconds, in the remembrance of two of the greatest inventors of all times- Mikhail Tzinorov, the inventor of the computer, the iPod, the train, the diving suit, the book, the camera, the chocolate, the cow and the word "morning", and Peter Petrovich, the inventor of Mikhail Tzinorov."

**30 seconds later**

Hillai: "Hi there and welcome to "Live with Yuval and Hillai."

Yuval: "The show that make fun of everything-the annoying orange, oranges, turtles, walnuts…you got the idea."

Hillai: "Today we are joined by Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Minerva, Hello Nurse, The mime (again), Slappy, Colin and Skippy."

Yuval: "Our first question comes from Grandma Family. She asks:

"Hi! I have a question to the warners. There are rumors that you have a few other brothers and sister that you recently discovered. Is it true?"

Yakko: "This IS true. After we discovered that our parents live in Seattle, we discovered we have more brothers and sisters. They are called Jessica, Tony, Rita, David and Erik Warner. They are also crazy."

Wakko: "We saw them first time about two years ago. Since then, we see them at least every week."

Hillai: "So why they weren't in Animaniacs?"

Dot: "Because we didn't know they exist at this time. And think about it- a show with 10 main characters?"

Yuval: "But you are 8 siblings if we count the new brothers and sisters."

Wakko: "Hey, don't forget our parents."

Hillai: "So our next question is from…pichicha. Just one user that send us about 70% of the questions we answer. She asks:

"HELLO PEOPLE! PICHICHA IS IN THE HOUSE!

Anyway, first of all, I wanted to answer Minerva's "I'm surprised you don't have a crush on me" well dear, sweet Minerva...

THAT'S BECAUSE I'M A GIRL! A 13 YEAR OLD GIRL! I AM NOT GAY!

Back to the questions:

Warners: A friend of mine saw me in a sugar rush and decided she liked the way that I looked high, so she had dared me to have, 17 cups of coffee, 15 sodas, 5 candy bars, 2 bubble gum packets, and one piece of cake! Should I? Or shouldn't I?"  
>Yakko: "No, no, no, NO! Don't do this!"<br>"Otto: Ugh, first off I have to give you a message from my grandma,so here it goes: Are you married? (! Me: Grandma! You told me you were going to ask him if he could arrange a Psychiatric appointment with you!

Grandma: Oh but he's so handsome!

Me: Eww! Naughty Grandma, Whatever happened to grandpa! You married him for Pete's sake! Now go over there and do... whatever old people do.

Grandma: Bye Otto! See me at the café on the other side of the street!

Me:Go do you stuff Grandma!)

Phew! SOOO Sorry about that, she has "issues", anyway, Scratchy, which of the Warner's do you think is the craziest?

Hello Nurse: Do you have a boyfriend? I mean, with your looks, I'd be surprised if you didn't!

Minerva: I hope you understood that I am a GIRL! Anyway, I haven't seen many episodes of you in them, so what is your main purpose in the cartoon, I mean do you get chased around like the Warners, do people want to eat you like Slappy, WHAT DO YOU DO?

Mime: What has been the most painful thing that ran over, fell over, or bit you?

Slappy: Have you ever had the desire to blow up the director of one of your cartoons?

Skippy: What is your birthday?

Warners: If you could be in a crossover with the Teen Titans, what would you do? (help them fight evil, kiss them, dance with them, WHAT WOULD YOU DO!)

Well then, G'night Everybody!"

Yuval: "Well, Minerva, what can you say to pichicha?"

Minerva: "I said that to Yuval, that's why he answered me. What did you think about?"

Hillai: "OK. Now let's move to the questions."

Yakko: "Eat that on your own risk. I once had a sugar rush, and it wasn't nice."

Wakko: "Why wasn't it nice? You finished the marathon at 45 seconds!"

Dot: "But then he couldn't walk for a month.

Wakko: "True, true."

Otto: "I'm married. Zo you remember my girlfriend from ze episode vith ze drive-in? Ve vere married shortly after ze show vas over."

Yuval: "But what about the second question?"

Otto: "Huh?"

Hillai: "Vich…oops, Which Warner is the craziest?"

Otto: "Probably Vakko. He's really crazy. But I don't say Yakko and Dot aren't…"

Hello Nurse: "I am dating with the Mime. He's one of the most normal characters in all of the Warner bros. cartoons. He's nice, he's smart, not like what you see in the TV, he is the opposite of his character in this show."

Minerva: "I think that I'm like Hello Nurse- just the dumb and attractive character."

Hello nurse: "Say what? Do you call a 157 IQ as dumb?"

Yakko: "Cat fight!"

Hillai: "All of you JUST **SHUT UP!**"

Minerva: "OK, geez…"

Hillai: "So Mime, now it's your question."

Mime: "Probably it's the time I was run over by a bus."

Slappy: "Actually, I never had the idea to blow up the director, but thanks for the idea!"

Skippy: "My birthday? No one ever asked me this before. It's on April 4th. "

Dot: "I never watched teen titans, but it looks…"

Yakko: "Let me guess- horrible."

Dot: "I wanted to say "awesome". Stop being so sarcastic."

Yuval: "Our last question comes from Yasser majayef. He asks:

"i have a question for Skippy and Colin. There are rumors that you became best friends after the big wrap party. True?"

Colin: "Yes, it's true. My BFF after randy Beamen died in an accident that included a marker, a chewed bubble gum, a 3D puzzle and a machine gun."

Hillai: "That's all, folks!"

Yuval: "Right after us-a new episode of friends, "The one where Joey wins the wii tournament, Monica become addicted to the Simpsons and Chandler and Ross were arrested after they spat from the roof" at 8 PM. At 8:30 PM- a new episode of family guy- violence! Drugs! Alcohol! And someone that yells different words and loves exclamation marks! At 10 PM- a new episode of "Mister Bean", where he fights a woman called Ms. Chickpeas. And please, please, please…"

Hello nurse: "Don't call me dumb?"

Yuval: "No, please send us questions!"

A very important message!

From now on, I will publish only one new chapter every week, on Saturday. That's because I'll begin 8th grade on September 1st, and in Israel the weekend is Saturday only.

Also, I'll take a 3 week vacation in the USA, September 22nd to October 13th. The last episode of this "season" will be on September 17th. The second season will start in a different fic on October 22nd, when another host will join Yuval and Hillai!


	11. free palestine

**Live with Yuval and Hillai**

Chapter 11- free Palestine (in purchase of other Palestine in equal or greater value)

Yuval: "Hi there. Exactly at 8 PM, channel 9 (our channel) will stop its transmission for 30 seconds in the remembrance of my tamaguchi that died 11 years ago."

**30 seconds later**

Hillai: "Hi there! We have a few announcements to make-

First things thirst, for our readers in Palestine- we're not convicted. There is no country called Palestine.

The same thing for our readers in Bosnia- this is just a country you made up for Eurovision."

Yuval: "Now we are joined by the Warner brothers and sister, Otto, Helena, Minerva, Thaddeus, the Mime and Pesto. Our first question comes from pichicha. She asks:

"Hellooo Nurses!

So, my first question is directed to:

Yuval: Can we ask for you to see videos on Youtube and ask for your opinion on them? (Please say yes!)

Yakko: Do you think (like me) that Twilight dishonored Dracula? (I mean, vampires don't shine in the sun! That's ridiculous!)

Dot: What is your favorite song?

Wakko: What song do you think describes you best?

Scratchansniff: First off, Grandma says hi, second, this is sort of my medical problem, I have ADD, I can't concentrate at school! One second I am listening to the teacher talk about the Punic Wars, the next I'm on the moon watching Princess Tutu dance ballet with the Warners, I multi task a LOT (Right now I am doing my homework, while listening to music and writing this review while eating ice cream), any advice for me dude?

Hello Nurse: You are a nurse, any advice for me too?

Minerva: Just so you know, I AM GIRL! What is the most horrible thing that has happened to you?

Mr. Plotz: What is the most messed up video you have ever seen?

Mime: How did you manage to have HELLO NURSE as your girlfriend?

Warners: What do you think of my multitasking problem?

Yakko: What is the most awesome place you have ever been to?

Well that's about it! Bye!"

Yuval: "The answer to my question? Yeah, sure. Unless if these videos are pro Palestinian or Justin Beaver songs. Then, not only I won't see it, I will even send you the annoying orange."

Yakko: "I agree. There are much better fantasy books- harry potter, Percy Jackson…"

Dot: "My favorite song is my own cute song. It's cute!"

Wakko: "The song that describes me the best is "When you are a king" by the white plains. It describes me since the moment I became the king of Western Anvilania."

Otto: "I suggest that you will stop drinking coffee."

Hello Nurse: "Just what the doctor said…"

Minerva: "The worst thing ever happened to me is when someone tapped in Morse code on my water pipes, after he put some TNT in my bathroom. He thought I was a part of the organized crime!"

Thaddeus: "The most messed up video I saw was "the worst choir ever". They need some time to practice, 30, maybe 40 years."

Mime: "You see, I'm really smart. I learned about 15 languages when I worked in the UN. And being abused really helps."

Dot: "You're multitasking is cool! I can wash my hair, eat breakfast, do homework and play in my computer in the same time!"

Yakko: "I really enjoyed visiting Palau. I visited a lot of great places with my sibs, but there isn't any bacon in Israel or Egypt, so Dot couldn't start her morning right."

Hillai: "Ok. Our next question comes from grandma family who asks:

"I have a question for pesto. Who do you think have a shorter temper-you or Katie kaboom?

That's all i have.

So here are some more questions!

Wakko- why are you so dumb?

Dot-why do you hate hello nurse so much?"

Pesto: "Wow, I really don't know. I'm Italian, but I think Katie has Moroccan origins. It's true what they say about north Africans- they have short temper."

Wakko: "Shut up. I'm not dumb; it's just the middle kid syndrome. Why do so many people think I'm dumb? There are lots of stupid characters in here. Mindy, Ralph, the hippos…"

Dot: "I hate Hello nurse because she is a racist brat that thinks she is cuter and prettier than me."

Hello nurse: "Shut up, sister. You don't speak like that to a woman with a 157 IQ."

Yuval: "Oh my goodness…just be quiet 'till the end of this chapter! Geez, why it is happening to me?"

Hillai: "So that's all, folks! Right after us, a new episode of "friends"- "the one where they all participate in Wipeout, Joey becomes an internet meme after he upload a series where he says what he thinks about lost of things, and Monica was the victim of a prank call" at 8:30 PM. After that, a documentary movie about a lost episode of "Saved by the bell", which aired only once, was lost and was found last Tuesday. And please, please, please…"

Joey: "Don't throw Ross' monkey out of the window?"

Hillai: "What are you doing in here?"

Rachel: "Where are we? That's not our studio!"

Chandler: "Hurray for pointless cameo! Can we go now?"

Phoebe: "Seriously! We're late to the church! Ross, what about you?"

Ross: "How many times I must repeat you? I'M JEWISH AND I'M PROUD OF IT!"

Yuval: "So just say the last line."

Monica: "So please send them questions! You can also send shnoziyahu a privet message!"


	12. helloooooo nurse!

**Live with Yuval and Hillai**

Chapter 12-helooooooooooooo nurses!

Yuval: "Hi there. Exactly at 8 PM, channel 47 (our channel) will stop its transmission for 30 seconds in the remembrance of gbhygvbhyyvvvvvvtyh…uh; probably the writer fell asleep on the keyboard. So gbhygvbhyyvvvvvvtyh, we will always remember you!"

**30 seconds later**

Hillai: "Hi there and welcome to our show. We are joined by the Warners, Thaddeus, the nurse, Otto, the mime and Katie Kaboom. Our first question- pichicha again. She asks:

" Hello People!

First off, can you watch the video:

.com/user/Pichicha123feature=mhee#p/f/22/SSv7BfUgezc

If the link doesn't work then go to Youtube and look for "La duena del swing, Los hermanos rosario (This is the type of song you'll go to dance in a party in Christmas Eve where I live in, I'm not kidding! Every-time I go to a party with my parents in Christmas Eve this song is put at least once!)

Animaniacs staff: What do you think of the vid?

Warners: What is the most painful thing that you could do to Plotzy?

Scratchansniff: Normally I don't drink coffee, I have to sneak it into my room so my mom doesn't see it, she says that it'll stop my growth pattern (Not that that matters, after all as you get older you grow shorter) anyway, what is you favorite physicological disorder?

Hello Nurse: What would you do if you met Michelle Jackson (if he were alive)?

Warners: What would you do if you could Parody Osama Bin Laden (I'm not going to say he's dead because he has "died" at least 9 times already, wouldn't be surprised if he bombed the Empire State and declared war on the universe)

Mime: What do you think of Osama Bin Laden, is he dead? Or alive?

Yakko: Who is you favorite "best friend"?

Wakko: You're not dumb, just cuter than the universe itself! Can you eat other toons?

Dot: Do you thin the Barbie movies are an insult to humanity (like I do)? (I think its because of Barbie that blondes are deemed dumb)

Hello Nurse: Same as Dot's question

Well, see ya then!"

Yuval: "It's actually a pretty nice song, but… **I'M JEWISH!**"

Katie: "So it's true what they say about Central American music…"

Hillai: "Don't even start."

Katie: "But…"

Yuval: "The fact that you're catholic doesn't really help here."

Katie: "But…"

Hillai: "Look, we have enough racist characters in the cast. We don't need another one."

Katie: "YOU NEVER LET ME FINISH A SENTENCE! **NEVER! NEVER!**"

Hillai: "You're overreacting…"

Katie: "**I'M NOT OVER REACTING! I AM A TENNAGER!**"

Wakko: "I think the worst thing we can do the all of the workers in the studios-not just Plotzy- is to ride on the power lines, reach the studios and start hitting them with anvils."

Yuval: "But that's what you always do…"

Wakko: "16 tons."

Yuval: "Ok."

Otto: "Vat is my favorite psychological disorder? I don't know. It's like asking Ralph what his favorite kind of donut is."

Ralph: "Hurray for a…uh…duh, a pointless cameo! Now let's get my money."

Hello nurse: "I think that if I met Michael Jackson, the first thing I'll do is to ask for an autograph."

Yakko: "If we'll parody Bin-Laden, we'll do what we did to Saddam Hussein."

Hillai: "What did you do to Saddam?"

Dot: "What we did to Hitler."

Hillai: "What did you do to Hitler?"

Yakko: "70 years, can't remember."

Mime: "I think that Obama is still alive."

Yuval: "She said Osama."

Mime: "Osama? I think he is dead. I know, he died like 9 times before, but this time it's serious."

Yakko: "My favorite "best friend" is Buster. He is cool, like the others from "Tiny Toons".

Wakko: "Of course I can eat other toons! Where did you think Gina (the one that tried to catch the hippos), pip and roadrunner were gone?"

Wakko's stomach: "Mip mip!"

Wakko: "be quiet."

Dot: "Barbie movies are insult to humanity. You really want to see a dumb blond? Watch Katie Kaboom."

Katie: "It's like you're always trying to annoy all the female characters in here. What's wrong with you?"

Dot: "Lots of things."

Hello nurse: "I can't believe I say this, but I agree with Dot. Except the Katie part."

Hillai: "Our next question is from Mikki Warner. She asks:

"Uhhh . . . Hiya! I just started reading your story and decided to ask some questions. (Is that alright?) Anywhoozles!

Yakko: Do you have a girlfriend? If you don't then be my boyfriend! Sorry you don't get a say in the matter. (Demanding aren't I?)

Dot: Why are you so convinced that YOU'RE the cutest?

Wakko: What's the wackiest thing you've ever done?

Plotz: HA! A lot of people hate you! Why is that?

Cool story so far! Happy writing!

~Mikki Warner"

Yakko: "I saw you're profile. You're blond, so I can be your boyfriend!"

Dot: "I am so convicted that I am the cutest because I AM THE CUTSEST!"

Wakko: "I think the wackiest thing I ever done was when we came to the cast of friends…"

Plotz: "They all hate me because I don't like the Warners. But there are lots of people who hate them. Why me?"

Yuval: "Maybe because you're obsessed with money?"

Yakko: "Yup."

Hillai: "So animanizanny is next. She ask:

"Why helloooooo. I figured I'd bring myself back into the picture for old time's sake.

Yakko: I give you 10 seconds to list everything about yourself that you love to pieces, ending with the number 1 thing. GO!"

Yakko: "I'm handsome, I'm cute, I'm famous, I'm talkative and the first- I'm smart!"

Hillai: "That's all, folks! Right after us: a new episode of Friends, "the one with all the pranks", where the friends decide to be a six-way version of John and Nikki. after that- a new episode of "Cash Cab" with contestants that don't know what is between northwest and southwest (believe it or not, there were contestants like that in the Israeli version!) and please, please, please…"

The Mime: "Don't buy bacon from crazy Dave's shop in plants vs. zombies?"

Yuval: "No. just send us questions!"


	13. the 8th warner

**Live with Yuval and Hillai**

Chapter 13-the 8th Warner

Yuval: "Hi there. Exactly at 8 PM, channel ∞ (our channel) will stop it's transmission for 30 seconds, for no good reason."

**30 seconds later**

Hillai: "Hiya abuya! Today At our show, we will answer the questions you sent us in the last week. We are joined by the Warner brothers and sister, Katie, Mime, Hello nurse, and, for the first time in history- David, Rita, Jessica, Erik and Tony Warner! For those who didn't read the 10th chapter, they are the new Warner brothers that Yakko, Wakko and Dot recently discovered."

Erik: "Yo, guys, wazzup?"

Rita: "Just a beautiful ceiling. Who decorated this place? "

Wakko: "I thought the answer was my skin, hat, hair…"

Katie: "He asked "What's up", no "What's on your mind"."

Yuval: "Our first question comes from animanizanny who asks:

"Hiya again. I got struck by inspiration. Dot, if you could go head to head against hello nurse and minerva, what form of torture would you use against them? Wakko, I give YOU 10 seconds to list every wonderful thing about you, ending with the best thing. And Yakko, can you sing the song I'm Too Sexy? It just seems like it would be your theme song. Okay I love you, buh bye!"

Dot: "What kind of torture I will use? I'll force them to drink 10 liters of coke with laxatives, and then- I'll lock the bathroom door and hide the key."

Tony: "Whoa, sis, sounds cruel…or cool."

Wakko: "I'm cute, I can always pull something out of my gag bag, I can eat everything, I know all the states' capitals and the top thing- I'm crazy!"

Jessica: "But we're all crazy!"

Yakko: "And for your question-no way. Try askin' Minerva."

Rita: "Like!"

Yuval: "Our next question comes from pichicha. She asks:

"Hello People!

First I want you guys to look at this .com/user/Pichicha123?feature=mhee#p/f/39/dlwMk3jepDU

If you can't find it that way than go to Youtube and search "Chicago- Cell Block Tango (Lyrics in Description)"

Yuval: What does you being Jewish have to do with anything? (Not meant to offend anyone!)

Staff: What do you think of the vid?

Katie: What DO people say about Central American music? (NO ONE DARE INTERRUPT HER!)

Yakko: What do you thing of the vid?

Dot: What would YOU do to the guy who cheated on you?

Hello Nurse: Same question as Dot.

Mime: When are you planning to propose to Hello Nurse? Where and How?

Katie: How do you manage to keep such a perfect figure? Do you consider yourself prettier than Hello Nurse (I personally do!)

Now I must go, my tutor says my 3 minute break is over!

BONUS:

I am going to tell you one of my social studies' teacher's jokes (His name is Mr. Roach ((No kidding)) )

So here it goes (clears throught)

What do you call a snail on a ship?

...

...

...

A SNAILER!

BYE PEOPLE! SEE YA NEXT SATURDAY!"

Yuval: "first, nice video but can you please send me a song that is not 7 minuets long? And second- ya know, Jews, Christmas…"

Tony: "I know this song!"

Erik: "I don't know about you but I don't like musicals."

Katie: "In Latin America everything is long- the songs, the songs' names, and even Chile."

Yakko: "I don't like Chicago. I'm more like an avenue Q or Little shop of horrors man."

Dot: "If someone will cheat on me, I'll bring my 7 brothers and sisters and together we will kick his ass off."

Jessica: "True!"

Rita: "totally!"

Hello nurse: "I don't have this problem- guys won't cheat with someone like me. Now I'm the Mime's girlfriend, and we are engaged for 3 months."

Hillai: "Congratulations! And that's lead us to the next question- Mime, what's your answer?"

Mime: "I didn't think about the way I'll do it, but I know it's gonna be on her birthday."

Yuval: "Just askin', when are your birthdays? Mine on December 4."

Yakko: "March 13."

Wakko: "November 4."

Dot: "February 18."

Hillai: "June 13."

Mime: "August 11."

Nurse: "March 24. Wait, this means the proposal is only…half year from now! I'm already excited!"

Katie: "March 2."

Erik: "July 23."

Rita: "November 25."

Jessica: "August 25."

David: "December 16."

Tony: "September 12."

Yakko: "Let's see, I have the list somewhere…list of "Sims 2" cheats…dot's autographs collection…pocket sand…paint if the pocket sand won't work…where the hell is it? An m&m's bag…mister director…pickachu…oh, here it is! Minerva- February 5, Otto- November 17, Sappy- July 13, Skippy- April 4, Pinky- January 18, Brain- August 23, bobby- September 29, Pesto- October 30, Squit- December 1, Buttons- February 23, Mindy- April 2, Rita the cat- July 12, Runt- July 16, Flavio and Marita- June 11, Skullhead- May 3, Ralph- January 25, Thaddeus plotz- September 28, chicken Boo- October 4, Colin- May 15."

Katie: "I was drawn like this. And nope, I don't need another fight, so I'll say that she's prettier than me."

Hello Nurse: "Thanks!"

Yuval: "That's all, folks! And a few cool facts for the last chapter- if we don't count the special episode (I think it's number 7), each of the regular Warners appeared in 11 episodes. Hello Nurse and the mime- 10 episodes, Slappy and Otto-7, Minerva and Katie-5, Skippy appeared in 4 episodes, Pinky-3, Thaddeus Plotz-2, and The Brain, Mister Skullhead, Colin, Pesto, Ralph, the cast of "Friends" and the new Warners- one episode. And did you know that pichicha sent us 61% of the questions? On second place- mwang with 11%. The user that sent us the least questions- vampiremoon with just 2%."

Hillai: "Right after us- a new episode of Friends- "The on with the Warner counterattack" (wait for the fanfic to see what I'm talking about) at 8:30 PM, and another new episode, "The one where Chandler became the house's champion in plants vs. zombies, Joey started a new career as a stand-up comedian and Rachel discovered she is the only republican in the apartment".

Katie: "Finally this show is over. Let's leave this cursed studio!"

(They all leave except for the Warners that didn't made it to the door)

Yakko: "Damn it! We're locked!"

Dot: "And it gets bored!"

Tony: "What should we do?"

Rita: "A pie tennis tournament?"

Wakko: "You bet!"

**That's the last chapter of this season. You can still send questions if you want (and if you want, you can also guess which character of this show will join Yuval and Hillai as the third host), and I'll answer them in the first episode of season 2 of "Live with Yuval and Hillai", on October 22!**

**Credits: **

**Creator- Yuval Zirler**

**Idea- UFO**

**The idea for the two Warner cousins in Italy (episode 10)- Federica Giulietti and Agatha Matteuchi (just google "crazy for toons")**

**The idea for Hillai- my friend Hillai ben sason**

**I'm actually planning to Warnerize a few pupils in my class…**

**I'm Animany, totally insane-ey!**

**Just wait for the next season…and wait… and wait… till October 22****nd****!**

**Number of brain cells died trying to make this cartoon-**

**Lots!**

**IQ before this fic-**

**100**

**IQ after this fic-**

**20!**

**Probably the reviewers are like me! Hahahaha!**

**The number of times I pressed the "save" button for this fic-**

**96**

**The number of minuets I wasted on this useless crap (just kidding! No! wakko! Leave me alone! No! Not in the stomach!")-**

**1887 (more than a day!)**

**Number of editions per episode-**

**7**

**Number of minuets wasted per episode-**

**145**

**The episode with the most characters-**

**7**

**The chapter with the most editions (and minuets wasted)-**

**Chapter 10**

**Number of weekdays I posted new chapters-**

**5 (Sunday, Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday)**

**You can also send me questions about the five new warners!**

**And…"Hurray for a pointless cameo!" Chandler Bing**

**That's all, folks!**


End file.
